Grandos
(Less flattering subtitle) |image1=Grandos.png |caption1= |hwo=42 Draconis b |se=Ike! Prisman |ccb=Mao Wu Kong |h=2m~50m |w=90kg~30 000 t |t=Seijin |fa=The Targeted Planet |la=TBA |all=Spygar (subordinate) Khan Digifer (sort-of subordinate) |enm=Prisman Shugaron |oth=Servants: All those kaiju created by Khan using his printer }} is an evil antagonist and the main villain of Ike! Prisman. He is an alien from 42 Draconis b. Personality Grandos is quite stereotypically evil, though he becomes grouchy and angry easily. He will take any chance to mock his enemies, but will flee when he knows he does not have the advantage. He is often arrogant and enjoys bullying or making fun of his subordinates Spygar and Khan Digifer. His attacks lack strategic planning, as already shown in the first episode, where he wanted to simply rampage without a plan. Most kaiju he sent simply wreak havoc or try to kill Prisman. Though exceptions include Gold Satan and Darkron holding Shugaron hostage, and Degon ruining Shugaron and Zaurus' friendship. History He was a prisoner on his planet before he escaped to Earth with his follower, Spygar. They stole a Draconian millitary spaceship in the process. Monster Printing Phase I After arriving on Earth, Spygar turned on their ship's supercomputer, accidentally reviving Khan Digifer. Khan wanted to create a kaiju, but Grandos and Spygar decided to go on a rampage instead. They attacked Kobe but were unexpectedly stopped with an Ultra they had not seen before, Prisman. After a short battle, they were defeated by Prisman's Prism Kick as they were unprepared. They then teleported back to their base. Soon, Khan thought of a way to create kaiju using the Draconis supercomputer connected to a 3D printer. He worked together with Grandos and Spygar by printing previous monsters using the Kaiju 3D Printer. Attack of the Invaders He and Spygar later formed an alliance with the Invaders. His deal with them was to grant them half the planet if they succeeded in destroying Prisman and conquering Earth. After the final Invaders, Pair-Mons King and Dead King were killed , Grandos had no choice but to put Khan back in business again. Monster Printing Phase II Khan started printing more formidable kaiju, including Varricane and Monsarger. During Prisman's losing battle with Monsarger, Grandos appeared before Shugaron to taunt the Ultra's ally. After a fight with him, Grandos set fire to Shugaron using his flames, but Shugaron tugged on Grandos, spreading the flames to the alien. He fled after Monsarger's defeat. A pair of their printed servants proved to be formidable even to Grandos, Spygar and Khan, as Alien Pega and Alien Borg temporarily hijacked their base. They escaped their hijackers in the same way they escaped Draconis b's prison. Grandos formed an alliance with an Alien Barog and agreed to print Tyrasaurus from its preserved DNA. . Grandos decided to launch a huge attack, kidnapping Zaurus via Super Gomora and Devilsaurus while sending Dark Shugaron to battle Prisman and Shugaron. Prisman was beaten and chained to the Orbitar. After Shugaron surrendered, Grandos forced him to kill either Prisman or Zaurus, but in a turn of events Zaurus was freed, causing Grandos to attempt destroying Prisman himself, but not before Ultraseven entered the ship. Freeing Prisman, Ultraseven proceeded to battle Grandos' Gang, incapacitating Spygar with a Emerium Ray and cutting off Grandos' mandible and horn with his Eye Slugger. He then destroyed the controls and flew out, leaving Prisman to shoot a Prismatic Beam at the Orbitar as it tried to escape, and it disappeared in a huge blast of light. Powers & Weapons *Eye Lasers: Grandos can fire red lasers from his eyes. *Finger Missiles: Grandos can fire organic missiles from his fingertips. *Flames: Grandos can breathe a stream of fire from his mouth. *Spaceship: Grandos stole a Draconian military spacecraft which he used as his base. GrandosShip.jpg|Spaceship Trivia *The pic is Alien Delon/Dolon's spaceship. *Grandos' equivalent in Greenman would be Maoh. *The idea of Grandos and Spygar escaping from their planet for having plans for invasion was based on Dr. Gori and Ra(Karas)'s situation in Spectreman. *Grandos' Prisoner number is the same as Alien Quraso's. *The pic is a clay model of him. *Grandos reminds Sent of Winnie the Pooh for some reason. **Grandos could not be reached to give comment on this. Category:Fan Seijin Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ike! Prisman Continuity Category:Ike! Prisman Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:First Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Fan Kaiju